Gatilho
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Seja minha tempestade. Me deixe passar... slight8059


**DISCLAIMER:** KHR doesn't belong to me, não me pertence, finito.

A música "Russian Roulette" é da Rihanna, nada contra e nada a favor.

Não que faça diferença, mas na minha cabeça de ogra a fic se passa com os personagens 10 anos mais velhos.

* * *

**Gatilho**

"Ei, garoto... posso tentar?"

"Sua espada não é ciumenta, Yamamoto?"

"Ela não se importa mais do que eu, hahaha... Pode ter certeza."

.

.

_take a breath, take it deep_

_calm yourself, he says to me_

_if you play, you play for keeps_

_take a gun, and count to three_

_respire, respire fundo_

_se acalme, ele me diz_

_se você joga, joga pra valer_

_pegue uma arma e conte até três_

_._

_._

"Takeshi! Seu idiota estúpido onde..."

"Corredor 3, limpo."

"Você está bem Yamamoto? Estávamos preocupados com você e todo aquele barulho de tiros..."

"Tsuna, estou indo onde o Gokudera está."

"Eu não pedi sua ajuda seu imbecil do baseball."

"Tsuna, estou desligando o rádio também."

_._

_._

_I'm sweating now_

_moving slow_

_no time to think,_

_my turn to go_

_estou suando agora_

_me movendo devagar_

_sem tempo pra pensar_

_minha vez de jogar_

_._

_._

"Você está sangrando seu idiota."

"Você não devia dizer _obrigado Takeshi?_ Hahaha."

"Que merda de brincadeira você acha que está jogando?!

"Brincadeira de máfia, Hayato. Não era assim, desde o começo?"

"Seu... merda seu desgraçado maníaco do baseball! Isso não é..."

"Shhh. Ainda tem alguém ali."

_._

_._

_say a prayer to yourself_

_he says close your eyes_

_sometimes it helps_

_faça uma prece a si mesmo_

_ele diz, feche os olhos_

_às vezes ajuda_

_._

_._

"Religando o rádio."

"Yamamoto! Gokudera, onde vocês estão?"

"Décimo, o imbecil do baseball está ferido. Deixei ele perto do corredor 2-B, estou seguindo a rota 04-F que..."

"Gokudera! O inimigo está no setor do Yamamoto!!"

"Décimo, deve haver um engano! Aquele imbecil disse que eles haviam corrido para essa direção..."

"Meus sensores não se enganam facilmente."

"Spanner tem razão, Gokudera. Yamamoto, responda!"

"Hahaha, acho que me enganei. Desculpe, _Hayato_."

.

.

_and then I get a scary thought_

_that he's here mean he's never lost_

_então eu tenho um pensamento assustador_

_que ele estar aqui significa que ele nunca perdeu_

_._

_._

"Vai pro inferno se você acha que vai ficar com toda a glória..."

"Ne, Hayato... se eu provar que não sou melhor que você... você vai deixar de me odiar?"

"A sua espada... seu imbecil onde está a porra da tua espada?!"

"A chuva é muita coisa muito estúpida, Hayato. Caindo sem parar... acalmando tudo em volta... você acha que ela não se cansa? Que ela nunca quer berrar, ser _uma tempestade_ de vez em quando?"

"ONDE ESTÀ A PORRA DA..."

"Estou cansado, Hayato. Minha espada está cansada. Seja minha tempestade, me deixe passar."

.

.

_as my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_

_so many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

_but it's too late too pick up the value of my life_

_enquanto minha vida passa como um flash diante dos meus olhos_

_eu fico imaginando se verei outro nascer do sol de novo?_

_tantos não terão a chance de dizer adeus_

_mas é tarde demais para reclamar do valor da minha vida_

_._

_._

Reborn tinha razão. Sua espada era ciumenta, e Yamamoto riu só de pensar como Squalo o faria dar um jeito de ser perdoado depois.

Uma arma de fogo? Ele seria esquartejado por uma coisa tão vulgar...

Quase riu de novo, quando, por reflexo, o músculo do braço se esticou o máximo que pode em direção à porta.

Uma única bala.

Dois estampidos.

_._

_._

_and you can see my heart beating_

_you can see it through my chest_

_and I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_e você pode ver meu coração batendo_

_você consegue vê-lo através do meu peito_

_e eu estou apavorado, mas não vou desistir_

_sei que tenho que passar esse teste_

_._

_._

Yamamoto estava tão cansado... tudo que podia sentir era o gosto de pólvora e pavor entre os lábios, tocando o chão.

_._

_._

_so just pull the trigger_

_então apenas aperte o gatilho_

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

Yep. E isso significa _fim _da fic-mor-dramalhão. Arghs. A idéia era boa, o que faria Yamamoto usar uma arma de fogo? Querer perder, por exemplo. Yep, eu gosto de fazer o Yamamoto explodir às vezes. Idéia boa, mas não curti o resultado, então _deixo à disposição quem quiser usar a idéia e fazer algo bom_. Really.

Glocks on again, estou de muito mau humor pra fazer isso aqui ficar melhor.

_TK_.


End file.
